Mat
English Pronunciation * , , * * * Etymology meatte, from , from (cf. 'bed, couch'). Noun # A flat piece of coarse material used for wiping one’s feet, or as a decorative or protective floor covering. # A small flat piece of material used to protect a surface from anything hot or rough; a coaster. # A floor pad to protect athletes. # A thickly tangled mess, of hair etc. # A thick paper or paperboard border used to inset and center the contents of a frame. # A thin layer of woven, non-woven, or knitted fiber that serves as reinforcement to a material. Derived terms * doormat * mat slab * place mat * welcome mat Translations * Dutch: , * German: * Italian: * Russian: * Spanish: alfombrilla , felpudo * Swahili: , * Swedish: * Dutch: , , * German: * Italian: * Spanish: salvamanteles , posavasos (coaster) * Swedish: * Dutch: , * German: * Italian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: colchoneta * Swedish: * Esperanto - mato Verb # To cover, protect or decorate with mats. # To form a thick, tangled mess. Translations Anagrams * AMT, atm, ATM, tam, TAM, TMA ---- Breton Pronunciation * Adjective # good Related terms * ma ---- Czech Pronunciation * Etymology Paneuropean word, from Persian origin shāh māt (“the king is dead”). Noun # checkmate Declension Derived terms * šachmat * šach-mat * dát mat * matovat * matový ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Etymology 1 From matte, borrowed from , which is borrowed from Phoenician. Cognates include English and German .J. de Vries & F. de Tollenaere, "Etymologisch Woordenboek", Uitgeverij Het Spectrum, Utrecht, 1986 (14de druk) Noun # rug, mat Derived terms * deurmat * turnmat Related terms * placemat Etymology 2 From mat (“checkmate”), borrowed from , borrowed from . Cognate to English . Noun # checkmate Related terms * schaakmat Etymology 3 From mat, borrowed from , from . See also French (adjective). Adjective # matte, not reflecting light # dull, uninteresting Declension Verb # # Etymology 4 See Dutch . Verb # References * ---- French Etymology 1 Probably from , whence Italian . Pronunciation * * * Adjective # matt # pale Etymology 2 Abbreviation of the French expression et mat, from . Pronunciation * * * Adjective # checkmated Noun # checkmate References Anagrams * AMT ---- Norwegian Etymology From . Cognates include: Danish , Swedish , Gothic , Old English (English ).Alf Torp, "Nynorsk Etymologisk Ordbok", Oslo 1992 (reprint), ISBN 82-90520-17-4 Noun mat # food See also * føde * næring References ---- Polish Noun # checkmate (conclusive victory in a game of chess) ---- Romansch Etymology From . Noun # boy ---- Slovak Etymology From , from . Noun mat (genitive matu, plural maty) # The final move in a chess game, the checkmate. Derived terms * matový -á -é Related terms * šach-mat ---- Swedish Pronunciation * * Etymology From . Noun # food br:mat cs:mat cy:mat de:mat et:mat el:mat es:mat fa:mat fo:mat fr:mat gl:mat ko:mat hr:mat io:mat it:mat kn:mat sw:mat ku:mat lo:mat lt:mat hu:mat ml:mat nl:mat ja:mat no:mat pl:mat ro:mat ru:mat fi:mat sv:mat ta:mat te:mat th:mat tr:mat vi:mat vo:mat wo:mat zh:mat